


BTS X SVT X NCT (Request open for all)

by BABY_WONWOO6



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bad Parenting, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Little Space, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, One Shot, Other, Pet Names, crazy kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABY_WONWOO6/pseuds/BABY_WONWOO6
Summary: Request ships, rare ships, or underrated ships
Relationships: Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble/Everyone, Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble/NCT Ensemble, NCT ensemble/Everyone, NCT x SVT X BTS, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 32
Kudos: 5





	BTS X SVT X NCT (Request open for all)

Hello, it's me again, the person you hate the most right now. Welp to bad you can't do anything about it so your going to have to live with the fact that I exist in this world, and that my writing is shitting as fuck and no one clearly reads my books because deadass I'm a shitty person. Sorry about that I was being too emotional right now. 

Alright starting, in this book you guys can request some ships or underrated ships if you like, but please also comment on what to write about so if I choose Doyoung and Taeil you have to give me what to write about, like them going somewhere or one of the confessing or something like that. 

Remember this is a book for SVT, NCT, and BTS because they are my ults especially SVT. Rare ships can also be requested if you guys want, I don't mind just please don't be violent with me, it takes time for my brain to relax so I can write.

Also a reminder I’ll be updating my other books, because of Christmas break, also I am in the christmas spirit so please do not ruin it for me, I’m prolly having the best time of my life, being moody, and that’s just not even comparing myself to how i am when I’m not moody.

When I update a lot don’t be surprised it’s the holy christmas spirit getting to me, so I’m going to be leisting to Seventeen, NCT, and BTS while I write this book, I get inspired easily so it won’t be hard for me to write a book.

Anyways that’s all I wanted to say, so you can start requesting, I’ll also update sometimes on my own, so don’t worry if you don’t want to request anything for now.


End file.
